The Forgemaster's Fingers
by Suilaid
Summary: A short story about a young Nord girl who comes to Dushnikh Yal under unusual circumstances, and goes on to retrieve the Forgemaster's fingers, earning the title of Blood Kin.
1. Chapter 1

Gorbash the Iron Hand rarely went hunting, but when he did he enjoyed the opportunities to be outside the Stronghold, if only for a day or two at a time. It was a pleasant afternoon in the Reach when the Orsimer slowly made his way back to Dushnikh Yal, his back laden with a great sack of deer meat that was ready to be smoked. As he came within eyesight of his home he heard the movements of earth and a woman came sliding down the hill to his left, falling to the ground in a heap of limbs and shredded clothing. She slowly rose to her feet and fell to her knees, her head bowed. Gorbash was momentarily stunned by what he had seen; then he hastily lowered his burden to the ground and jogged over to the woman, kneeling down in front of her. The Orsimer lifted the human's chin up, and gasped. A skeletal face stared back at him, her skin gaunt and tight against her skull. Long gashes ran diagonally down her face, filled with dark dried blood. More dried blood and mud were caked in her hair, her hands were blackened and he could not see a part of her that was not bruised. Her feet were cracked and bleeding, debris lodged into the open wounds, and some were festering with puss.

"What happened to you?" He murmured softly, and one blood crusted eye looked at him with a light green iris; the other was swollen shut. Gorbash also noticed her body was covered in a multitude of bloody cuts, and her clothing did not cover anything. Deep grooves had been carefully carved into her breasts and stomach, and Gorbash could taste his own bile, but he forced it back.

"Help me," she whispered, her voice hoarse. Her throat burned from lack of water, and she coughed, spitting up blood. The woman slumped forward and Gorbash easily picked her up, she weighed next to nothing and he quickly made his way towards Dusnikh Yal. When he could see the form of Gharol he bellowed her name, startling the woman.

"Gorbash?"

"Send Nagrub for the meat, it is a little ways down the road." Ignoring Gharol's bombardment of questions about the mess of a girl in his arms, he passed through the gates and found Murbal, who was working at her alchemy table.

"By Malacath Gorbash, what happened!" Murbal exclaimed, her eyes falling onto the unconscious girl. "Are you alright?"

"Yes Murbal, she slid down the hill near me, and asked for help."

"She… she is human…"

"Does that matter to you?" Gorbash asked, feeling anger towards her reaction.

"No," Murbal said after a moment, "she is a being that needs help."

The older Orsimer sent him to the Longhouse, telling him to place her on a bed while she quickly gathered supplies, rushing over to the building shortly after him.

The Orsimer gently laid the girl down on the bed he frequently slept in, and started removing the scraps of clothing so that Murbal could tend to her wounds sooner. He left the girls panties on, surprised they were still intact, in case Murbal wanted his help, and he didn't want to expose the girl like that.

Murbal entered the room, dumping all sort of ingredients and potions on the small wooden table beside the bed, and uncorked a red vial, handing it to Gorbash.

"Make her drink this, not too fast."

He awkwardly cupped the back of her head, trying to avoid all her open wounds, and brought the vial to her lips, whispering for her to drink. As the first few drops dripped into her mouth she woke up, desperately reaching for the potion.

"Easy, easy," Gorbash pulled back slightly so she did not choke, continuing to let her drink until the vial was empty. The girl let her head fall back, and she took a deep shuddering breath.

"Can you tell me your name?" Gorbash asked, sitting down beside the bed. Murbal handed him some things with which to clean her wounds, and he gently dabbed at the cuts on her shoulder, watching her eye as it roamed about the room.

"W-water," she croaked, touching her throat. Gorbash rushed over to the eating area and retrieved a glass of water, bringing it over to the girl and helping her drink.

"Oh tha…that's better," she whispered, her voice a little stronger. "My name is…Arenia."

"Arenia, what happened to you?"

The girl hissed in pain while Murbal touched a sensitive spot, and clenched her teeth together. "Forsworn," she muttered, groaning.

"I must clean these wounds thoroughly, you have quite extensive damage girl."

* * *

><p>It was long after nightfall when Gorbash stepped out from the Longhouse, his hands red from Arenia's blood and utterly exhausted. They had worked non-stop to clean all the cuts and gashes on her body, wrapping her up with thick white bandages until she could not move her limbs and looked like a padded practice dummy; except it was not amusing. Gorbash was furious, what those Forsworn bastards had done to her was despicable, he felt sick to his stomach when he thought of people doing such things to another being. The Orsimer washed his arms and hands of the girl's blood and sought out his nephew, Nagrub, asking if he had retrieved the meat.<p>

"Yes Gorbash, it is in the smokehouse. Gharol said you brought an injured human into the Stronghold."

"Yes," Gorbash snapped angrily. "That is exactly what I did, I brought and _injured _being into the Stronghold so that Murbal might save her life."

"Easy, Uncle. I did not mean to offend you, we may be Orc but we are not heartless."

Gorbash let out a long sigh, and nodded. "Yes, I know, it is not you… I am very tired."

"Go sleep Uncle, she is well looked after, if anyone can save her Murbal can."

Gorbash heeded Nagrub's words, and after a quick discussion with his brother Burguk, he returned to the Longhouse, collapsing on the first unoccupied bed, which happened to be beside the sleeping Arenia's. A few other Orsimer slept as well, sending curious glances at the sleeping bundle of bandages before retiring for the night.

Arenia's body started to burn, slowly at first, until she felt like she was on fire. Looking over at the Orc who had rescued her, he slept so soundly she did not wish to wake her savior but the pain was becoming unbearable.

"Gorbash…" she whispered, and then more urgently, "Gorbash please!"

The Orsimer grunted and his eyes flew open, finding the human staring at him with a pained expression. He quickly rose from the bed and came over to her, kneeling down.

"What is wrong?" He asked sleepily, his voice full of concern.

"M-my body burns," Arenia gasped, trying to move but remembering she couldn't, and huffed angrily.

"I will fetch Murbal."

"No, do not wake her, she has been tending me long after you went to sleep, just give me a potion please." Arenia whimpered, trying not to cry. Her face itched terribly, the cuts Murbal had mended as best as she could, but scars remained, and she was terrible underweight.

Gorbash fetched a little red vial, uncorking the stopper and raising it to the girl's eager lips. She drank quickly, and then laid her back down with a sigh, feeling the affects immediately.

"Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you so much. For everything."

"It is nothing…" Gorbash looked away, feeling uncomfortable by her one eye gaze. Murbal had declared her other eye to be blind, so the swelling had gone down but she could not see, and the eye was already glossed over.

"You brought me into your Stronghold, I am not blood-kin, you cannot say it is nothing."

"Okay, it is _something_, but you did not walk in here on your own, no one will ask you to leave until your are well."

"I appreciate your kindness," Arenia replied softly, fascinated by the Orc's blue eyes, which were closer in colour to white and a startling contrast to his deep green skin; nearly black in the dark building.

"If you do not feel well again, wake me." Gorbash moved back onto his bed, lying down with a sigh.

"Okay," Arenia murmured, feeling at ease for the first time in many weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Arenia's recovery was very slow, and Murbal was concerned that she would get sick from how filthy her wounds had been; open and bleeding while caked with mud and dirt for many days as she stumbled through the Reach, having escaped the clutches of a Forsworn Biarheart and his men.

But her body was strong, a Nord born and raised in Skyrim, and she had endured many weeks at the mercy of those men; she did heal.

Gorbash would practice his fighting techniques on the dummies outside during most of the day, but since Arenia arrived in Dushnikh Yal spent more time in the Longhouse with the girl, taking care of her alongside Murbal and learning about Arenia.

"How did they capture you?" He asked, surprised to know Arenia had been a Stormcloak, traveling with a small group of men towards Markarth to be stationed there now that the war was over and Ulfric had won.

"They came out from behind the hills, yelling and screaming at us like some wild animals. We could have taken them but there were too many."

"The Forsworn say they fight for their rights of the Reach, but they're nothing more than Barbarians, to have done something like this," Gorbash gestured to Arenia, a scowl on his Orc face, "I am infuriated."

Arenia stretched her hand out, wishing to take the man's hand, for he was clearly distressed, but the bandages still restricted movement and she couldn't reach him. Gorbash looked down at her, slightly surprised, wondering if she had been trying to touch him.

"Did…did they rape you?" He asked quietly.

"Yes."

"I am sorry Arenia, truly…"

"It wasn't your fault Gorbash, I would be dead if you had not set aside your people's rule and brought me into Dushnikh Yal."

The Orsimer nodded, and left the Longhouse, turning on the targets with a fury.

After several weeks of working to get Arenia's healthier, she had finally gained enough weight for Murbal to stop fussing over her. The girl's face filled out to normal and her body became less skeletal. Countless scars marred her body, covering every inch of her, but the bruises went away, and Arenia was very relieved. She learned about the Stronghold she was staying in, Gorbash was brother to Chief Burguk, who she had met briefly, and she met the other Orsimer as well.

"Murbal says your body is healed, though we are all worried to send you back out there because of the damages to your mind and soul. I feel if we let you go it will not be healthy for you."

There was something about Arenia, he felt an attraction to her that was not purely physical, and something else drew him to her. Arenia's hair had been chopped off and was now a curly bob framing a pretty face, but Gorbash felt ashamed for thinking about her in any way but as friendly; she had been abused and tortured for weeks less than a month ago, and he was reluctant to let her go.

"I want to be made Blood-kin," Arenia replied quietly. They stood on the outlook together, looking out at the rocky landscape before them.

"What?" Gorbash turned to her scarred face, shocked.

"I have seen what it is like to be in an Orc Stronghold, and I do not wish to leave it. The world holds nothing for me anymore."

"You understand trust like that is not given freely," Gorbash began, "you will have to prove your worth to Burguk, which will probably be something dangerous."

"I am willing to go out there one last time if it means…that I can stay here forever."

"My brother knows what you have gone through, I hope he takes that into consideration." Gorbash really hoped Arenia became blood-kin and stayed in Dushnikh Yal, there was something about this Nord that resonated in him.

Arenia approached the chieftain one afternoon while he sat with his wives, the one who was scantily dressed stared at her coldly, but the girl ignored her, speaking to Burguk.

"Chief Burguk, I am eternally grateful for everything you and your people have done for me." Arenia's voice shook, but she forced her self to continue, not meeting the Orsimer's eyes. "I-I wish to be blood-kin, and live in Dushnikh Yal so that I may repay you for saving my life."

"I am sorry for all that you went through," Burguk replied, his voice was rough as sandpaper but he was not harsh when he spoke to the girl. "This Stronghold can protect you, so that you don't have to worry anymore. If you are ready to go out there once more and you succeed, I will make you Blood-kin."

"What must I do?"

"Have you heard of the Forgemaster's Fingers?"

Gorbash, who had been standing nearby came over to Arenia, and pointed angrily at his brother.

"You would send Arenia to retrieve something that we don't even know for sure of its location? You are obsessed with that stupid artifact."

"It will be beneficial to our smiths, and to have them will bring great honor," Burguk growled, his eyes narrowing.

"You are sending her to her death!" Gorbash advanced towards Burguk, who stood up from his seat and they got close to each other, tension rippling between them.

"You are a fool for thinking they even exist, wherever you send her will be swarming with Forsworn scum!"

"I will do it, tell me where I must go."

Gorbash spun around and his eyes were wide.

"She will not be going alone _brother_," Burguk replied venomously. "You are going with her. To Bruca's Leap Redoubt, I am positive it's there."


	3. Chapter 3

Gorbash and Arenia departed from the Stronghold early the next morning, long before the sun had risen. Arenia had been given a set of steel armor that matched Gorbash's, and a beautiful ebony sword Gharol had let her borrow for the journey. They traveled through the fog, and several times Arenia thought she heard the distant cries of Forsworn, causing her to nearly jump on top of the giant Orc, clutching his arm so tight he thought he'd lose its circulation. At first the girl had refused Burguk's request that his brother travel with her, she wished to do it on her own and prove her worth (which she hoped she still had it in her), but the trauma was still fresh in her mind, and it won her over in the end.

They did not stop until dusk, only pausing briefly to eat in the afternoon, and Gorbash found a sheltered place for them to spend the night, gathering what branches he could to start a fire. Arenia sat with her legs tucked up and her skinny arms wrapped tightly around them, watching Gorbash work silently. He prepared a meal for them and handed it to her when it was ready, ignoring the need to shiver when their fingertips brushed as Arenia took the worn wooden bowl from him. She studied the Orsimer, watching the way he moved and his body language; knowing he was a male and that she should feel frightened, but Gorbash had saved her life. He could have left her, taken her anytime since being in Dushnikh Yal, but he never showed anything of the sort towards her, and for that she was very grateful.

They settled down in their bedrolls, and it didn't take long for Arenia to hear the soft snores of Gorbash from across the dying campfire, but she could not bring her self to close her eyes, for when she did all she could see was the men who had captured her, and being out in the Reach so exposed left her feeling very helpless and afraid. It took hours for the Nord to sleep, and it was restless; full of dreams filled with rape and torture, she felt like she was choking on her own blood when Arenia felt hands on her shoulder and her eyes snapped open. Above her, Gorbash was yelling at her to wake up, for she had started screaming in her sleep, and the Orsimer had been terrified. It took several minutes to wake her up and when she did Arenia was delirious, and she scrambled away from him, whimpering like he had hurt her.

"Arenia," he whispered as soothingly as he could with his naturally rough voice. "Arenia it's me, Gorbash, you are safe."

Recognition dawned on the girl's face, and she rushed forward, forcing Gorbash back onto his rump and wrapping her arms around him with such force the wind was knocked out of his lungs.

"Arenia," he gasped, hesitantly touching her arm. She was covered in sweat but her skin was cold clammy, and she shivered in his arms, weeping quietly. "You do not fear me?"

"Should I?" Arenia replied, her voice barely a whisper. Her head was laid against his chest and she could hear his heartbeat beating very fast.

"No, you don't ever have to fear me." Gorbash stroked her hair, letting out a deep breath.

"I know I don't."

They sat in that position for many minutes, until Arenia leaned back to look at Gorbash's face. She reached up and gently stroked his tusk, and then felt his skin, running her fingertips along his brow and cupping his cheek with her other hand. Gorbash shivered from her touch, his eyes glued to hers, and he stared unabashedly at her scarred face while his hands gently gripped her shirt.

"I've never been up-close to an Orsimer before," Arenia whispered softly. "You look big and tough but you're soft as a blanket."

"I'm not much different from everyone else," Gorbash chuckled nervously, his heartbeat fluttering when Arenia ran her fingers along his lips. "Different skin color and tusks."

"And pointy ears," Arenia replied, touching the tip of his ear.

"Yes, like the other elves."

"I don't like other elves," Arenia murmured, her eyes narrowing. "The Biarheart was a Dunmer, which is weird for a Forsworn."

"Lets not talk about that," Gorbash replied quickly. "Better to not dwell."

"I woke you up." Arenia looked down, biting her lip.

"I am not mad, we have no set schedule."

"May I sleep with you?"

Gorbash met her eyes again as she looked up, and he gently touched her cheek, feeling the bumps of her scars.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes. I don't want to be alone. Those men… I wasn't alone… but I really was all by myself during that…" She shuddered, shaking her head. "I don't want to be alone anymore Gorbash."

Nodding, Gorbash wrapped his arms around the girl and hoisted her up so he could stand, walking back to his bedroll. He gently laid her down on the furs and jogged over to her bedroll, retrieving her blanket. He felt very nervous, but tried to ignore it as he lay down beside her; sighing when Arenia shuffled closer and rested her forehead against his chest, and he allowed him self to wrap his arm around her waist after pulling the furs around them. Arenia did not protest, and Gorbash relaxed, feeling her breath through his thin tunic, and his eyelids began to feel heavy.

"You rescued me," Arenia murmured sleepily, shifting slightly. "I am not so stupid that I mistrust all males for what one group of men did to me, I trust you because you saved my life, and showed me kindness that I cannot thank you enough for."

"You give me much more than you know," Gorbash replied quietly, and he felt his heart swell with love for Arenia.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This story, as I said, won't be very long. Probably only a couple more chapters and it's done! Thanks for reading :)

* * *

><p>Bruca's Leap Redoubt was a small cave inhabited by Forsworn located just Southwest of Dragon Bridge. Gorbash and Arenia had stayed in the Inn in the village the night before, and set off to the cave just as the sun was rising over the mountains. Above the wooden doorway lay a mammoth's skull, and the pair had to deal with a couple Forsworn sentries near the entrance, leaving Arenia a little shaken. She knew there would be Forsworn where she was heading, but seeing them up close again made her seize up in fear, and Gorbash had to come and deal with the pillager that rushed towards her, after killing the other that had attacked him.<p>

"Are you okay?" He asked, his chest heaving.

"Yes…I'm so sorry, I don't know wh—"

"It's okay Arenia, I understand, can you handle this?"

"Yes!" Arenia stepped forward and grabbed Gorbash's arm. "I must do this to become blood kin."

"I know dear," Gorbash murmured, "I just worry about you…it has only been a couple weeks…"

"Lets go Gorbash, I want this to be over quickly."

"I just hope they're in there."

Bruca's Leap was not a very large cave, especially compared to some of the caves Arenia had been in the past it was tiny. The Forsworn inside had put up a good fight, and Arenia had been somewhat okay until the Biarheart had been alerted of their presence and had risen up to meet them. The girl had stumbled back down the wooden ramp and fell down onto the ground, barely missing the Briarheart's blade as it came inches near her face. Gorbash had rushed to defend her but Arenia had yelled at him to stop, and rolled out of reach, scrambling back up and drawing the ebony sword whilst dropping her bow.

_I can do this_ she repeated in her head, _I can fucking do this. _

Swinging wide, Arenia's blade arched through the air and caught the man's makeshift blade, jarring him enough to get in another sweep, slicing his chest. The Briarheart had laughed at her, and Arenia knew it would take a lot more to kill him so she pressed forward, attacking him with all of her energy and strength, ignoring the fear resonating in her body that screamed at her to run.

Gorbash watched her fight, his sword gripped tightly in his hand and poised to attack if Arenia faltered, he would _not _let anything happen to her at the hand of a Forsworn or any one ever again!

Arenia fought well, Gorbash admitted she was a very talented fighter and fought with a grace he could probably never match, and he watched with worry and excitement as she pressed the Briarheart further up the ramp and back into the table. In one swift movement his sword was dropped as the girl dealt a kick to his stomach, and she wasted no time in running the beautiful ebony blade through his chest; and reaching forward she grabbed onto the briar heart in the hole in his body where his real heart should have been. The man screamed, and when she stumbled back he collapsed to the floor and did not move. Arenia sank to her knees and began to cry, covering her face with her hands, sobbing loudly. Gorbash ran over to her, kneeling down beside the girl and rubbing her back.

"It's over Arenia, it's over love."

Arenia quickly turned around and gripped Gorbash's chain mail, pulling him towards her and desperately pressing her lips against his. She kissed him so fiercely he was too shocked to move, and allowed the girl to push him down onto the floor and straddle his hips, her body pressed against his steel armor. Gorbash reveled in the feel of her lips against his, the Orsimer's mind numbing over with desire. Arenia's hands wandered down his cheeks, stroking his ears and running nimble fingers over his exposed neck, causing Gorbash to shiver pleasantly. He reached up and stroked her cheek, his arousal very strong, but upon feeling her scarred skin his eyes snapped open.

"A-Arenia…" he moaned, gently pushing her shoulders, "Arenia…."

He pushed her back and sat up, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry," Arenia mumbled, realizing what she had been doing, and tucked her legs up, blushing furiously.

"Arenia don't…don't apologize, I…I am very attracted to you, but what happened…"

"You do not believe me, that I was raped, the way I just acted…"

"No! I believe you completely," Gorbash replied quickly, moving closer to her. "I am so happy to know that you do not fear me."

"I feel like I should be, at least a part of me does, but I don't. I-I want to be with you."

"And I want to be with you Arenia, lets just…" Gorbash sucked in a breath, resisting the urge to continue what they had started on the floor, but knew this was no place for intimacies with her here. "Lets finish up here, I am anxious to see if the gauntlets are indeed in this cave."

"O-Okay," Arenia replied quietly. Gorbash helped the girl up and she clasped his hand tightly, allowing him to steer her around the area of the cave and search for the illusive Forgemaster's Fingers.

"There," he commented, pointing to a hidden area where he could just make out the shape of a heavy steel chest.

Arenia ran over to it and, realizing it was locked, asked Gorbash if he had any lockpicks. He handed her one and she set about opening the chest, listening closely to the sounds of the tumblers until she heard the right one and unlocked it with a click. Opening the lid she peered inside, and gasped, reaching inside to gently pick up a pair of gauntlets that were slightly glowing, and looked very special.

"It's them," Gorbash spoke in a whisper, completely stunned. "The Forgemaster's Fingers."

Arenia packed the gauntlets up in her satchel, feeling very vulnerable with the cargo she was carrying, and they quickly left Bruca's Leap, nearly running back to Dragonbridge.

"One room," Arenia told the keeper at the Inn, glancing up at Gorbash who gave her a confused look.

"I feel terrible vulnerable with these gauntlets," Arenia told him quietly once they were safely in their room. "If anything were to happen to them I would not be going back to Dushnikh Yal a proud woman."

* * *

><p>They drank and ate heartily, enjoying each other's company that evening, and Arenia looked very happy. She laughed often, her lips lifting upwards as she smiled, and her short brown hair was curly and framed her face so prettily. Gorbash believed that she was truly beautiful, and his eyes did not leave her all evening. Other patrons gave the couple odd looks, it was not every day they saw an Orc and a Nord getting along, especially an odd looking woman like Arenia, but she paid them no attention and neither did Gorbash. It was late at night when they finally collapsed on the bed, their bellies full of mead and their minds fuzzy, and Arenia snuggled close to the Orsimer.<p>

"Hold me," she whispered sleepily, wrapping her arms around his toned torso. "Are the gauntlets safe?"

"Yes, they are safe. You were amazing today Arenia, such a beautiful fighter, and a beautiful woman." Gorbash pulled the girl close and held her in his arms, not pulling back when she lifted her head up and gently kissed his lips.

"I will be made blood-kin," she murmured, a smile on her lips. "And I have you, that's more than I could ever ask for. I wanted to die a couple weeks ago, now I have reason to live."

"And I have reason to love."


	5. Chapter 5

This little story is finally coming to an end, I had this chapter sitting around for months and just never uploaded it. Thanks for reading :)

* * *

><p>The trip back to Dushnikh Yal was pleasant, Gorbash enjoyed the time he had with Arenia as he knew once they got back to their Stronghold that things wouldn't be as private between them as it were when it was just the two of them and The Rift. Their Stronghold...Gorbash could barely believe that Arenia had succeeded in retrieving the fabled Forgemaster's Fingers, something he had refused to believe actually existed until he held the gauntlets in his hands and knew that they were indeed what his brother and Chieftain had been searching for. Arenia would be accepted and embraced as blood-kin and they would be spending the rest of their days together.<p>

At some point, though Gorbash did not pay attention to the passing of the day, it began to grow darker and Arenia pointed out a sheltered area not far off the road where they could take refuge for the night. It was nestled in the rocks like before, and gave them great coverage from the road and more importantly any Forsworn nearby.

"I am excited to become blood-kin so that I may live in Dushnikh Yal," she told the Orsimer once they had set up their bedrolls and started a fire. Arenia had crawled into his lap and rested her head against his chest while his strong arms enveloped her small frame.

"I am overjoyed that we found the gauntlets, I admit I had my doubts." Gorbash replied softly, letting out a happy growl when Arenia reached up and kissed his stubbly cheek.

"So did I. I feared that I would not find them and therefore would fail the Stronghold and never be able to live with you."

"Well you did find them," Gorbash told her, pride ringing in his voice. "You were so brave, and now I pray you find peace among my people."

"I already do," Arenia replied softly, capturing his lips with her own. He moaned against her mouth when she gently ran her tongue over his lips and clutched her to his chest, allowing himself to run his hands under her shirt and feel the bumps of her scars. He reached up with one hand and stroked her scarred cheek with his thumb, enjoying the sensuous dance that ensued with their tongues and Arenia boldly moved forward; pushing him down onto the bedroll they had spread out.

"If you keep doing this," he gasped in between her kisses, trying to keep his mind from clouding over, "I might not be able to hold back."

"I don't want you to hold back Gorbash," Arenia whispered in his ear, sending sweet shivers up the Orsimer's spine. "If I stop now my fear might take over."

"Fear?" Gorbash asked, stopping the kiss.

"I fear it will be painful, that I will... seize up, that it will bring back terrible memories and I won't be able to please you," Arenia whispered, resting her forehead on his chest.

"Then I will be gentle, Gorbash reassured her, knowing that he wanted the woman so badly he ached for her, but hurting Arenia was something he would avoid at all costs.

"Take me," Arenia replied huskily, staring up at him. Her eyes bore into his, and he reached up to stroke one of her scars before shifting his body so that Arenia now lay on the bedroll and he beside her.

Coupling with an Orsimer was a completely new experience for Arenia, and she tried to calm her racing heart when he began to slowly remove her armor, as well as his own so she did not feel vulnerable; and she was exposed to him. Again Arenia had to wonder why she did not cringe from Gorbash's touch, how she was able to want him so badly her sex ached, after all she had gone through in that Forsworn camp...Arenia swallowed nervously until she felt Gorbash's lips on hers. Then he started to descend, placing feather light kisses on her scars and gently cupping one of her pale white breasts. She could feel the pleasure rising up inside of her, and tried her hardest to keep the dark thoughts at bay, which became more easy to accomplish as Gorbash took one of her hardened nipples in his mouth, causing Arenia's head to fall back and a moan escape her lips. She ran her hands over his shaved head, urging him, and Gorbash reveled in the beauty of his woman, his other hand wandering over the rest of her torso and waist, tugging at the strings of her breeches.

Once they had both been freed of their clothes Arenia allowed herself to run her hands over Gorbash's hardened body, appreciating his smooth dark skin, and shyly ran her fingertips along his manhood, causing Gorbash to moan pleasantly and hungrily kiss her, pressing his body against hers. His tusks grazed her neck as he nuzzled the tender skin, kissing and sucking gently while he continued to touch her, to memorize every scar on her body while Arenia learned about his as well.

"I want to please you," Gorbash murmured in her ear, and Arenia shivered at his words. Slowly Gorbash began kissing down her skin, past her breasts and stomach, reaching her sex. The Orsimer ran his hands down Arenia's thighs, before gently spreading her legs. Arenia clutched at the bedroll with both hands as she anticipated what would happen next. Gorbash trailed his fingers over the trickling of dark hair, stroking her folds, and the woman gasped out loud when she felt the tip of his tongue against her clit.

"Unhh," she mumbled, unable to resist taking a hold of Gorbash's head as he pleasured her with his mouth. She stroked his ear, moaning without restraint since there was no one to hear them, and rocked her hips against him.

"I need you in me," she gasped breathlessly, tugging on his ear, and Gorbash looked up at her from where he knelt, smiling at her with lust filled eyes. He pulled her closer to him, and took a hold of his cock, positioning it near her entrance. Arenia whimpered when he paused, the tip a fraction away from her, and then he slowly slid inside of her, watching her expression the entire time. But Arenia was delirious with wanting, and reached out to him, pulling the Orsimer closer to her. Their bodies came together and Gorbash began to thrust, soft as he could so that she could adjust to the feeling of him inside of her, he was quite larger than she had ever had before.

"How are you feeling?" He grunted, feeling his own pleasures starting to swiftly rise, and took a hold of her hips for leverage so he could keep the rhythm.

"Oh Gorbash, I've never felt so good," Arenia moaned, her head rolling back as she raked her nails over his skin.

He increased the speed of his thrusts, although it was hard for him not to go completely at it, and a few moment later Arenia climaxed, her walls clenching so tightly around his cock that he came moments later, spilling his seed inside her. Their shouting surely would have alerted the stronghold had they been home, and as Arenia came down from her high she murmured incoherently, and Gorbash lay down beside her.

"What did you say?" He asked, completely out of breath.

"I said I love you," Arenia murmured again, curling up against him. "Just a few months ago I never thought I would ever be with a man again, and I don't think I could ever love someone as much as I love you Gorbash."

"I love you too," Gorbash replied thickly, his voice cracking with emotion. He wrapped his arms around the woman, and pulled the blankets over them. Arenia sighed happily. They swiftly fell asleep and did not stir until dawn.

* * *

><p>The Chief greeted the pair warmly as they walked into the Stronghold the next evening, and could tell that they bore some good news. Arenia presented Burguk with the gauntlets and she was embraced as blood kin, as well Gorbash had some news to tell his people too.<p>

"I love this woman with all my heart," Gorbash stated, wrapping his arm around Arenia's waist. She lovingly looked up at him, and the rest exclaimed their happiness.

"This stronghold is honored to have you Arenia, and we are overjoyed that you have captured our Gorbash's heart."

And so she lived in the Dushnikh Yal for the rest of her years, and it was there that Arenia finally felt peace.


End file.
